


The Detention Trap

by Kateri



Series: Born A Girl Merlin Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, F/M, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Multi, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the girls want to serve detention with the hot Mr. Pengragon to stare at him.  Merlin has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detention Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I appear to be on a slutty Female Merlin kick at the moment.

Merlin couldn't believe that she hadn't been caught sneaking into the school office and rearranging the detention schedule paperwork. Normally, on the rare occasions that Mr. Pendragon oversaw detentions since he started after Christmas, there would be an uptick in minor disruptive behavior among the female students. With his blond good looks, crooked smile, and status as a royal cousin many a Sixth Form girl had entered detention wearing a borrowed, too small uniform making sure to bend over a great deal.

Merlin's detentions tended to be more honestly earned then those girls. Her perpetual tardiness and tendency to fall asleep in class meant that she had witnessed many a hot blooded little tramp try and capture the young student teacher's eye. None had, and none probably would but Merlin intended to have fun with her attempt. That didn't mean that she wanted an audience of anyone but Mr. Pendragon watching while she did it. 

Stopping in the loo closest to Mr. Pendragon's classroom Merlin locked herself in a stall before preparing herself for detention. First she took off her bra and pinched the nipples of her small breasts into hard nubbs and left her blouse unbuttoned enough that if she leaned over it would gap and possibly show her breasts. She had employed this technique before and was sure she had caught Mr. Pendragon glancing at her once. Her long legs made her skirt seem indecently short already and prone to rising up her thigh. This was a fact that had brought her much more male attention then she probably would have had otherwise considering her skinny boyish looks. Her red thong however came off and joined her bra in her bag. 

Bracing herself against the stall wall Merlin took a moment to finger herself, bringing to mind the image of a sweaty Mr. Pendragon catching her watching him undress in the lockerroom after school. In her fantasy he would grab her after she revealed herself with a gasp at the sight of his hard, bobbing length springing free from his shorts. Today she imagined him telling her that after a footie match got his adrenaline pumping he always enjoyed a hard fuck. Next he would bend her over the nearest surface and flip her skirt up to expose her rear. Without wasting time he would rip her panties down and shove his massive, because in her mind it always was, cock into her pussy. 

Sometimes she would pretend that she was a virgin, and he would whisper that he would break her in good before inviting his whole footie team in to have a go at her tight virgin hole and that when they left her wrecked he would take her again. Today though, she just imagined that her fingers were his cock rocking in and out of her. After she got herself good and wet she reached into her bag and removed the object she had purchased online just for today in mind. It was a red dildo named Drake the Bad Dragon and even though its unusual shape had tempted her she hadn’t used it yet. Quickly as possible Merlin slipped it into herself, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out as the unusual whorls and shape of it sparked pleasure as it slid deeper until it was all the way in.

Keeping her thighs clenched together Merlin quickly pulled on a long coat before shuffling out of the loo and into Mr. Pendragon's class room and taking a seat in the front row with plenty of time to spare. Pulling out an assignment that she had actually already completed Merlin attempted to look studious as her teacher strode into the room instead of squirming on the sex toy buried in her. 

Thanks to her creative filing Merlin was the only student serving detention but she waited twenty minutes before standing to remove her coat. Casually she stretched her arms above her head, making her stiff nipples stand out and her blouse ride up. Retaking her seat Merlin sneaked a glance at Mr. Pendragon and saw him do a double take at her chest involuntarily. 

Carefully seating herself Merlin counted to two hundred before she began a slow rock to shift the dildo inside her. Widening her legs she slowly maneuvered herself so that she could use the corner of the chair to help press the toy deeper into her. Always keeping an eye on her teacher she was aware that he knew something was up almost immediately but there was no way he could guess what she had in store for him. 

Stilling for a few minutes Merlin waited until Mr. Pendragon turned his gaze back to his computer before reaching under her skirt and grasping the dildo and pulling it out slightly. Quickly she grabbed the chair and flipped it around and sat back down, this time straddling the chair. As she sat and the large toy pushed back into her wet cunt she made sure that the suction cup she added the night before stuck to the chair seat. Now with the toy secured and the back of the chair hiding her lower body from sight she could really let go. Merlin leaned forward and rested her chin on her crossed arms on the top of the chair and braced her feet against the floor. Not even pretending to work anymore she stared at Mr. Pendragon as she began to work herself up and down the fantasy toy secured to her chair. 

At first she only moved bare inches up and down but as Mr. Pendragon stopped even pretending to pay attention to his own work she became much bolder and began to lift her rear higher while keeping her chin on her crossed arms on the back of the chair. She could feel the movement causing her skirt to bunch up around her waist but with no one behind her to see the monster dragon cock dildo slide in and out of her dripping cunt she ignored it. Caught up in how good it felt and the thrill of getting off in detention in front of a teacher it was only on a particularly high lift Merlin realized that Mr. Pendragon was no longer looking at her. Instead he seemed to be staring slightly above and behind her, his pupils blown and his breath coming faster. Freezing momentarily Merlin felt the oversensitive walls of her passage clench at nothing as only the tip of the dildo remained in her. 

Fearing what she would see she glanced quickly over her shoulder and gasped loudly at the obscene sight of the novelty dragon cock spearing her obscenely spread cunt, the red silicone glistening with her juices, reflected back at her by a large mirror leaning against the back wall. Unable to help herself she allowed the toy to slip several inches back into her before she raised her self back up. The sight of the thick silicone cock sliding in and out of her excited Merlin so much that she momentarily forgot that she was not alone. 

The sound of a throat clearing and Mr. Pendragon's deep voice saying "Don't stop on my account, please continue." Startled her and pulled her eyes back to the front of the room.

The sight of Mr. Pendragon standing in front of his desk, leaning against it with his hard cock out and being slowly stroked by his right hand with its large silver thumb ring caused Merlin to fall back completely on the toy, pulling a loud moan from her lips. Unable to look away from the real life cock that was even bigger and thicker than it was in her fantasies Merlin quickly and without finesse began working her way up and down the inches buried in her, one hand finding its way into her blouse to pinch at her bouncing breasts. 

Much too soon though a violent downward movement and her audience shoved her over the edge and her orgasm crashed over her sweating body. Unable to move Merlin slumped forward, her nerve endings firing shocks of pleasure and her abused insides clenching tight around the unforgiving silicone buried in her. 

Footsteps alerted her to Mr. Pendragon moving toward her but the unexpected touch of his fingers rubbing her folds and then pushing into her stuffed hole had an unexpected wave of lust crash into her.

"You're a very naughty school girl Merlin, very very naughty," Mr. Pendragon whispered into her ear, his fingers forcing her open even wider, making her wonder how wide he could force her.

"But then, you're not a girl are you?" He continued in a whisper, even closer to her ear. "I saw you last week, on your birthday. Eighteen years old and already a bigger cockslut then a veteran porn star."

Merlin felt herself go cold and then blazing hot, as she considered that the man whose fingers were currently in her stuffed cunt might have seen her birthday present.   
"You saw..." she trailed off, not able to bring herself to vocalize what he might have seen.

"Are you asking if I saw you spread out in the locker room being gang banged by five current and former footie players?” He asked, adding another finger, forcing her to stretch open even more, and her mouth to open as she panted slightly.

“ Did I see you being taken from both ends by two of your classmates?"

At these words Mr. Pendragon shoved two fingers into her mouth and slowly began moving them in time with the ones already in her. 

"Yes I did. I also saw when that layabout former student, Gwaine, popped your anal cherry, saying that he had brought two of his mates along and that they were eager to stuff both of their pricks into your slutty hole at once and you moaned like a bitch in heat." 

Merlin found herself moaning around Mr. Pendragon's fingers as he repeated Gwaine's dirty words back to her, remembering the sensations of Lance holding onto her head and fucking her face while Percy drilled her from behind. Gwaine sliding into the only virgin part of her body left, fulfilling a promise he had made to her after she had met him at a footie game, that he would fuck her in the ass on her eighteenth birthday.

The wet tip of Mr. Pendragon's tongue tracing the curve of her ear slammed her back into the present in time to hear him continue in that sinfully low voice of his. 

"And then you let two strangers lift you up and drop you down on their cocks. First Elyan's fat black one and then Leon stabbed that long, thin, pale cock in alongside it and they fucked you wide open while telling you how much of a shame it was that you hadn't been with them at university. That they would have tumbled you Freshers Week on a bed too small for one much less three. That they would have engaged in a threesome every week, leaving you unable to walk and covered in spunk on Sunday nights. Oh how you moaned and begged then for them to take the condoms off and fill you up until you dripped with it."

Merlin clenched around the flesh and silicone inside her and sucked hard at the fingers in her mouth. She felt her cheeks turn red as she remembered trying to get the two recent university graduates to take her bare. They had laughed at her, but then proceeded to tease her about a friend who would have.

"They just laughed at you and said that if you had been there then whenever they weren't taking you together their friend Arthur would have been pulling you behind buildings and pushing you to your knees or catching you in the library and taking you against the stacks, spilling inside you so much that you would have to sit through all of your lectures with his cum leaking out of you." Mr. Pendragon said before whispering all the dark corners of the University that the mysterious Arthur could have fucked her. That he would have just pushed her down or against the nearest surface and reach under her skirt to shove her undies to one side and then push his bare cock into her. 

Merlin was no longer able to sit still and tried to fuck herself on the dildo but Mr. Pendragon removed his fingers and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back down. 

"I watched all of this and thought about how you watched me all term," He said, his right hand slipping from her shoulder to dip into her blouse and roughly fondle her breast. "I watched and I thought and I wanted."

Merlin held her tongue but ground down on the hard rod inside her, imagining it was Mr. Pendragon.

"I almost joined in," He continued squeezing her breast almost to the point of pain but keeping right at the edge making it hard for Merlin to concentrate on his words instead of the pleasure his touch was bringing to her.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, finally letting herself speak.

"Because I knew that you would be caretaker at Camelot Manor outside Albion village this summer and that I could fuck you in every room, on every surface in my father's empty estate for two months." Mr. Pendragon answered wickedly. “With only the two of us there I could make you walk around naked all day, or perhaps tie you to a bed, or fuck you on the lawn and in the pool.” 

Merlin's eyes widened at this, realizing that Mr. Pendragon was Lord Uther's son Arthur, the very same Arthur that had attended university with Gwaine's mates Leon and Elyan according to the pub crawling disgraced noble. 

"You still can," Merlin said breathlessly "I just signed the contract with your father's business manager two days ago. I start next week right after term ends and will be there until August."

"Why wait?" Arthur purred in her ear before lifting her from the chair, causing her insides to clench at the sudden feeling of being empty. This was soon rectified as her soon to be former teacher manhandled her over to his desk and bent her over on top of graded papers.

Feeling his fingers explore her ass and dip back into her had Merlin moaning and shoving back onto them but Arthur only teased her and held her down with his other hand.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" She growled, frustrated and unwilling to wait any longer.

"I don't have any rubbers." He stated evilly, rubbing the wet tip of his prick against her and Merlin felt like strangling him.

"I don't fucking care about bloody rubbers, I thought you were a real man and where going to take me bare!" Merlin spat, unwilling to be denied her fantasies.

Without a word he slammed into her, driving his iron prick so deep inside her that she was sure she would be able to taste him in the back of her throat. She had thought that Percy was large, and then for girth Elyan had beaten him and Leon, though almost impossibly slender had reached further in her then anything ever had. 

Arthur Pendragon made her forget them and every other partner or toy she had ever had as the tip of his cock felt like it was tapping her womb, while his girth spread her and forced her open beyond what should be possible. Feeling the hot flesh piercing her entire core with no barrier was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. In that moment she ceased to be Merlin and instead became a sheath for the living sword that had slid inside her entire length. 

It was in that moment of total surrender that Arthur began to move, one hand grasping her hip, the other planted between her shoulder blades helping keep her in place as his cock slid in and out of her, his violent thrusts threatening to push her across his desk. She was barely aware of her own pleasure peaking, so consumed was she by the feeling of Arthur repeatedly invading her body, forcing her open with every driving thrust, convinced each time that he was going to split her in two. 

Merlin had no idea how long Arthur took her but at last he thrust forward and began to spill into her. He grasped her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, still buried in her as he collapsed back onto his chair. His still hard length remained buried in her as she sat splayed on his lap and feeling his hot cum bath her insides. As she tried to catch her breath and not slip off into sleep Arthur slid a hand into her blouse and began playing with her breast again while nuzzling at her neck.

"You are perfect Merlin," He said "I will enjoy exploring every inch of you this summer and learning all the ways I can use you. And then when I head to London in the fall to begin working with Parliament I will take you with me and arrange an internship for you if you wish to attend classes in London. If you don't want to go to school I will hire you as my assistant and fuck you in those hallowed halls where any old fool could come upon us and wish that he could take my place."

Still dazed all Merlin could do was nod in agreement as she heard her future being planned for her. Somehow though it felt right and the still not soft prick inside of her definitely needed to be sucked under a table at an important meeting.


End file.
